


Why Do Love Triangles Even Exist

by Coup_De_Tete



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, Tododeku - Fandom, mha
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drama, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, an unnecessary amount of drama, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coup_De_Tete/pseuds/Coup_De_Tete
Summary: Please don’t read this unless I sent it to you LMAO
Relationships: Bakugo Katsuki/Todoroki Shoto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, todobaku - Relationship, tododeku
Kudos: 8





	1. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this is from Shoto’s POV

We had started dating after he confessed to me.

“Katsuki.”  
He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, so obviously ashamed of his own feelings.  
“Me too. It’s okay.”  
That’s all I uttered to reassure him, I believed nothing more needed to be said. No unnecessary words, we were happy that way. It may not have looked like it at first glance but we did love each other despite our differences. I was always told opposites attract, and being with Katsuki made me live a lifestyle that could be summarised by that saying.

But eventually

“Would you knock it off already?!”  
-“YOU are the one who said it was fucking fine! You lied to me!!”  
-“I lied to you because telling you would’ve made things worse! You’re so dense!”  
-“Then why do you even stay if you’re so tired of my so called shitty attitude?!!”  
-“My mistake, i guess I’ll leave!”

Was the last thing I had told him. And I did. I left right then and there, I concluded we had been fighting too much to be able to repair the broken parts. We didn’t talk to each other again for a good year and a half, until he sent me a text out of nowhere.  
In short, he apologised to me, said he wanted to be friends again if possible and if not he would go about his day.  
I was surprisingly forgiving, but I would be lying if I said I hadn’t missed him.  
So we went back on good terms together.

After a while he invited me to a party He was organising, which was unlike him, but I didn’t question how much he might’ve changed while we were away from each other. I accepted to go and met a few of his friends there, one of them particularly peaked my interest.


	2. Green

“It’s nice to meet you, Todoroki!”  
He smiled..brightly, after i introduced myself. It was almost blinding.  
“I’m Midoriya Izuku.”  
That’s not the name Katsuki had told me. For some reason he would call him-  
-“Deku.”  
-“Yes Kacchan?”  
Nicknames?  
-“Don’t get too close to Icyhot, got it?”  
-“Oh I- I was just getting to know him-“  
Midoriya nervously stuttered whenever he was in Katsuki’s presence, I found it endearing and concerning at the same time.  
“I’m sorry for being invasive, Todoroki. Whatever could I do to win back your heart?”  
I knew he was just playfully teasing, and yet I naturally went along with it.  
-“My heart..? Katsuki why didn’t you tell me Midoriya here said such cute things?”  
I noticed the freckled one blush all whilst Katsuki’s eyes rolled.   
-“I did tell you. He’s sappy and stuff. Can’t help himself saying cheesy shit all the time, it can get really annoying.”  
-“You only think it’s annoying when it’s not directed at you.” He retorted.  
Katsuki didn’t say anything at that, instead just walking back to talk to other friends of his, and the two of us were left alone.  
I got along strangely well with Midoriya. In my first impression I found him charming, cute, funny. He seemed genuinely interested in me, which was rare for me to experience as I’ve mostly always been approached for shallow things such as my looks or status. It felt like Midoriya was immune to all of that. And I liked that.


	3. Someone Unlike The Others

Midoriya gave me his phone number that evening.  
We talked a lot. And started getting close, quickly.  
To my surprise I found out we had more in common than I thought, and chatting with him made me happy. The days went by, then the weeks. Dates started to happen; we went to book stores together, we ate out, went to expositions...  
We did things I couldn’t do with someone else before. Not even with Katsuki, even when we were dating. I’d go alone, and I was okay with that because I was unaware of how fun it could be with another person who understands.  
Midoriya was this calming, cheery person that was the right amount of everything.  
“Todoroki!”  
-“Yes?”  
-“Look, look! It’s the magazine I told you about yesterday! It has soooo many detailed insights about All Might’s debut as a hero!”  
-“Really? Let me see.”  
-“Here, look! On this page there’s pictures of him when he was younger, and this is an article about the time he rescued 200 people from a train accident!”  
-“And what’s so special about that one?”  
-“You’ll never guess!! That was the first time he was documented saying his famous catchphrase!”  
-“I am here?”  
-“Exactly!!”  
I smiled back at his excited face. On our way, we stopped at a convenience store for him. He needed to get some food for dinner since he didn’t have any more at home. He picked out a few boxes of sushi as I looked at the pre-made noodles and soba.  
“Todoroki, you like cold soba don’t you?”  
-“Oh, yeah I do.”  
-“Do you want to pick some? We can eat dinner together at my place if you don’t have anything planned.”  
I was surprised at his invitation, but nonetheless, I smiled at him. I smile more often than I do with anyone else, when I’m with him. Strangely.  
-“Sure. I’d like that.”


	4. Well I Guess This Is Where We’re Going

“Shoto..” Midoriya whispered out of breath.  
I didn’t respond, keeping him against the wall with one hand on his shoulder while the other rested against his cheek. He gave me a look. A dazed look, with his glistening emerald eyes, like he was hungry for something more than the convenience store food left in the plastic bag he dropped at his foot. His freckles reddened along with the rest of his face, the tension almost suffocating the both of us.  
I refused to waste another second before pressing my lips against his, my grip on his shoulder tightening as I didn’t want him to pull away. Midoriya whimpered a muffled sound into our kiss and brought hesitant hands up to grab my wrists.  
He didn’t want me to let go either.  
By instinct, I dipped my head towards his neck and began marking him. Noticing his breathing quicken in pace with every patch of sucked skin lit up a spark within me, as if both halves of my body warmed up to such high temperatures I didn’t have any control over my actions anymore.

“Izuku.”  
He stared at me with full attention.  
“Where’s your room?”

His eyes slightly widened, but he seemed set on keeping this up. He grabbed my wrist, stumbled a little over the bag of food and guided me towards a wooden door not far from where we were standing. I pushed him against his bed as soon as he opened it, the back of his knees hitting the end making him fall backwards onto the mattress. A small gasp escaped his lips before I kissed them again. A frown showed on his face as I felt his hips buck upwards. I’d never seen him like this until then, therefore it struck me with lust. A lust that despite my efforts I couldn’t control. I couldn’t control where my hands were going, what my lips were doing or how fast my heart was beating. But every short breath that made his chest rise and fall in rhythm made me hungrier for him. Having his body sprawled out like this; arms above his head, hips standing out above the waistband of his pants and spread legs inviting me in between. I felt like I was in front of a five course meal. 

Well I wasn’t going to waste any of it.


End file.
